


hybrid stiles

by Nirocks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirocks/pseuds/Nirocks
Summary: powerful stiles (dark stiles)





	hybrid stiles

**Author's Note:**

> see end note

stiles is powerful man he love only himself and his friends he is (powerful mage,wolf basically he is hyrbrid)in supernatural world but in human world he is powerful MDof red mage company most eligible bachelor everbody wants to be with him he love inly his frnds if anybody harm his love ones he destroy them                                                                      stiles frnd                                                                               scott mcall (werewolf),lyida (banshee),allison (hunter).danny ( incubus),kira (kitsune)             and also stiles is bisexual                                                i should continue this story

**Author's Note:**

> kudos comment


End file.
